CyberConnect Labs
CyberConnect Labs was a fps like game under development by CyberConnect. It was Cyberconnect's "zombie game". CyberConnect however discontinued the game after the end of The World: R:3. CyberConnect Labs was originally designed to be the prequel of R:3, to prepare users for the new storyline that connected The World (2d), also known as R:1 with R:3. CyberConnect Labs theme was a game built to represent the "Real World". The Real World was comprised of a city called CyberConnect City which had CyberConnect Corp's building at the heart of it. Outside the city was CyberConnect Labs, which was the focus of the game. Storyline The time of this game is set right before the end of R:1. The game begins, pending on which class the player chooses. The classes are Marine and Scientist. The Marines start at a military base owned by CyberConnect, while the Scientist starts in CyberConnect building. If starting at the Marine HQ (no official name was made), the player would be briefed by General Ashitaka after Head Scientist Dr. Ciel stormed out of the generals office. After which, the player made his way to the Hanger to greet Captian Vyse, top flying ace of the Marines. After which, Vyse and the player would fly to CyberConnect Labs. If starting at CyberConnect HQ, the scientist would start at the labs and travel to Jordan Code's executive office. After being briefed the player would then go to the top floor to be transported to the CyberConnect Labs. Regardless of where you start, the briefing is similar. CyberConnect has lost contact with CyberConnect Labs and wants you to investigate, although you can tell the tones of the seriousness differs depending on which area you start in. The Marines do not take CC seriously, and show signs of resentment towards CyberConnect. CyberConnect Labs is run by Dr. Keramory, head of research of AI and The World. He has stopped contacting CyberConnect with schedule reports and has shut his doors to the rest of The World. Your job as a Marine is to assist the Scientist into finding why connection between CC and their labs is no longer functioning. As a Scientist, your job is to abstract as much data as possible from the Labs as well as discover what happened in the Labs. After the players arrive at CyberConnect Labs they go underground to CC Labs first level. The players explore these areas and quickly discover the areas are void of workers or any signs of life. It is there you meet Sam Grey, assistant to Lee Keramory, on the floor with mortal wounds. Sam Grey begins telling the players that everything went completely wrong. Shortly after mumbling about many mistakes they made, Sam Grey dies from many wounds to his chest and limbs. The players go down to the next floor, to discover "Zombies", data corrupted humans who ran a muck in the labs. The Marine and Scientists had to fight through the hoards of zombies, all while discovering secrets of CyberConnect. They discover CyberConnect have done many human to machine based experiments, trying to link humans as closely as they cant to the digital world, namely, The World. Throughout the Labs, you see hints of a small girl with black hair slowly following you, staring at you from the distance. The players then meet Dr. Keramory, a tall man in hooded garments face to face. He laughs and comments on how Ciel always must have a leash on him...as well as other remarks about CyberConnect, making it seem like Dr. Keramory and CyberConnect have a rocky relationship at best. After being questioned about letting his whole staff team die, and ruining the lives of everyone around him, Keramory simply laughs and said he'd might care if he still had a full heart. Keramory then sends his Replica army after them, as well as a giant mech, named Red. As the players fight Red, you can hear Keramory taunting the players. After Red is destroyed Keramory vanishes. As the players go down further, fighting more and stronger zombies and machines, the players discover Lee Keramory has abstracted "The Blackbox", a blackbox which was created long ago which contains the very essence of The World, such as Morganna, Aura, The Phases, and much more. The Phases were each contained as green orbs around a circular generator, much like CyberConnect's lab in The World, R:1. Showing that the end of R:1 was the time is game takes place. The players discover Luna is created from the idea of Aura in physical form...created mentally from memories of The World, and physical body from DNA from Lee Keramory, mainly a small section of his heart. Soon after you are faced with Lee Keramory. Dramatic and seeming a little off, Lee Keramory describes his daughter, Luna, and how she is almost complete. As you try and progress, Keramory attacks you with a large scythe which is organically attached it his arm under his garment. After you defeat Keramory, he mutters about how Luna wasn't his daughter after all, and as he passes, reminisces about his past mistakes and how where he died is fitting. Keramory then dies in his lab, in the room where he first gave apart of his heart to Luna. After leaving the room, you are then approached by Luna. The players are then forced to fight her. She attacks quickly with what seemed to be blood projected objects, sometimes summoning the dead bodies around her to fight the Players in her stead. She is after a long battle defeated, with her last words crying "Daddy I'm scared". The players then leave the lab, reporting back to CyberConnect. CyberConnect closes the labs and tells the players to never repeat what they saw and that what happened was a "factory accident, nothing more". At the end, you see a hooded man (presumed to be Joseph Stacko) over the corpse of Dr. Keramory. In a deep voice, the hooded man states "Your job is not done yet...I still have one more job for you". After which you see Keramory's hand twitch, and a hysterical laughter fills the screen as it goes dark. Main Characters *Dr. Keramory *Dr. Ciel *Captian Vyse *General Ashitaka *Jordan Code Trivia When starting at the CC HQ, players had a chance to go through many of the executive offices, including Joseph Stacko's, which had a giant portrait of him hanging over his chair. The city models were recycled from the scrapped game, "Repo". All characters in the game were based off the current staff members. There was a third class, Executive. But it was taken out later in production. Joseph Stacko himself was never planned to be in the game, making him the only staff member not seen. This was to give the appearance of his importance and power of CEO of CyberConnect. Lee Keramory created a short story based on CyberConnect Labs, to fill in storyline since the game was discontinued. At the end of the game, the players (scientists vs marines) were supposed to fight one another because of their different objectives. That was later taken out.